Excelente año Universitario
by Loriloqui
Summary: Mis amigas y yo mas grandes... mas locuras... mas de todo xDDD
1. Default Chapter

Excelente Año Universitario  
  
Capitulo 1: Buen Comienzo  
  
Otro año mas de universidad, las clases, el reencuentro con las amigas, el ajetreo por los trabajos, las discusiones con los profesores. Suerte que existe las amigas y por supuesto los amigos, yo adoro a los míos, me hacen reír en los peores momentos, cuando tienes problemas amorosos o familiares allí estan ellos.  
  
-Que fatiga, me gustaría que las vacaciones duraran mas-digo cuando despierto y volteo para poder encender la lamparita que estaban en mi mesita de noche- Los días como estos los detesto  
  
- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Me gustaría quedarme aquí tranquilita durmiendo y luego levantarme, encender mi PC y ver las fotos de Rob-dice Mane desperezándose- tan lindo mi cuchurrumin  
  
- ¡No entiendo que le ves de lindo a la escoba!-dice Ceci  
  
-¡ Ceci nada de insultos a mi cuñis! 1ro no es ninguna escoba y no tiene parecido a nada de ello y 2do... prefiero a Rob que al Idiotrix- digo esto ultimo bajito para que Mane no escuche  
  
-¡ Uy! Si mil veces mejor, ¿te imaginas los pobres chiquillos hijos de Mane y el Idiotrix?-dice Ceci con cara rara  
  
- Pobre niños- digo y recibo un golpe departe de Mane- ¡Hey! ¡Dolió!  
  
-No digan babosadas, Rodri es del pasado, ahora le soy fiel a Rob, solo a Rob- Dice ella segura mientras Ceci se moría de la risa por dentro- ¡ Ahora muévanse o llegaremos tarde!  
  
-Si, obedezcamos a la hermanita mayor, luego nos pone de castigo-dice Ceci corriendo al baño que tenia nuestra habitación, nosotras nos encontrábamos en una universidad de USA, habíamos decidido estudiar allí, junto a nosotras iban Moni, Vicky y Lu, las otras estaban en otras unis de USA.  
  
Nos cambiamos lo más rápido que pudimos y corrimos hacia el edificio de las aulas. Pasamos lo más rápido que pudimos por la cafetería.  
  
¡Lore corre deja esa galleta luego te comerás otra!-dice Moni jalándome del brazo- Tu profesor querido te matara si llegas tarde  
  
Esa belleza que haga lo que quiera para mi todo lo que él haga esta bien- digo tragándome la galleta con dificultad mientras corría para alcanzarlas  
  
Esta lindo para tampoco para tanto, tiene los ojos un poco raros- dice Vicky – El chico este de ultimo año que toca la guitarra en el grupo nuevo de rock de la disco Aire, esta bastante bien, tiene unos músculos y una espalda matadora  
  
Marc Shinter- digo  
  
Te apoyo si- dice Lu – creo que tambien el vocalista ¿Cómo es que se llama?  
  
Steve Walls-digo con una sonrisa picara  
  
¿Ese te parece lindo?- dice Moni- bue... en realidad todos estan lindos en ese grupo  
  
¡ Sí! Todos –dice Ceci – me encanta el baterista  
  
Eric Madison-digo  
  
Aquí la única que se sabe los nombres es Lore, ¿Por qué será?- dice Moni  
  
Ejem... esto... porque si –digo buscando una excusa- porque presto atención cuando lo dicen  
  
Aja Aja Lore eso es una excusa barata- dice Mane- será que hace 2 días encontre una foto del vocalista en tu agenda y pegada con un sticker de un corazón  
  
¿!Lore?! ¿¡Es cierto!?- dice Vicky con los ojos como platos  
  
Uhm... si es cierto-digo roja hasta la raíz del cabello  
  
¡ Wepa! Cuenta, cuenta, te gusta como amor platónico o como novio?-dice Moni curiosa  
  
No se realmente porque tambien esta Dave-digo ¿El hermano de la escoba?-dice Ceci – pero Steve es mejor  
  
¡ Ceci nadie es mejor que los Bourdon!-dice Mane  
  
Perdón, perdón- dice Ceci riendo- disculpe Miss Bourdon  
  
Jejeje...los Bourdon son lo mejor-digo apoyando a Mane  
  
Cada una se dirigió a su clase, ya que nos tocaba en diferente aula, estábamos locas porque ya acabara la jornada de clase, mientras...  
  
Disculpa- dice una chico cuando choca con Lu  
  
Si no hay problema- dice ella- pero para la próxima mira por donde caminas... Steve  
  
Si, Hola Lucia- dice él sonriendo  
  
Ho... la buenos días –dice Lu mirándolo de arriba abajo  
  
Me alegra saber que sigues en esta universidad, el año anterior sé corrió un rumor de que te ibas para tu país de nuevo- dice Steve  
  
No, me quedo aquí, me ha gustado esta UNI, ademas de que estoy con mis amigas y pues es mejor- dice Lu sonriendo  
  
Si, genial, tambien te iba a decir que dentro de 2 días daremos un show en la disco, aquí tienes las invitaciones por si quieren ir- dice el  
  
Cuenta que allí estarán principalmente 2 personas de nosotras que nos perderían ese show- dice Lu sonriendo divertida  
  
Claro, las espero –dice él y se despide  
  
Lu se dirigió al merendero luego de acabar las clases y nos encontramos allí.  
  
Moni, Mane- dice llamándolas- adivinen, tenemos entradas gratis para el nuevo show de Sings el grupo de Steve, es pasado mañana  
  
Súper, entonces de fiesta pasado mañana –dice Mane saltando de la emoción  
  
Entonces a buscar la mejor ropa, para ir- dice Moni- delante de chicos tan guapos debemos estar presentables  
  
¿Looore escuchaste a Lu? Dice que tu Steve nos ha invitado a su próximo show- dice Vicky sonriendo picadamente  
  
Si, como sea... ah?! ¡¿Steve?!- digo abriendo los ojos como platos  
  
Siiiii –dice Ceci contenta tambien  
  
Lore repite, Dave, Dave, Dave – dice Mane  
  
Dejala que se enamore de alguien real –dice Moni- porque de Dave es muy improbable que suceda algo  
  
Deja de ser aguajera Moni- digo- tu no sabes si algun Día pues yo llego a conocerlo  
  
Lo dudo- dice Ceci bajito  
  
¡ Da Igual! –digo – busquemos algun lugar para cenar  
  
Sí mejor-dice Mane  
  
Vallamos a comer pizza-dice Ceci  
  
Si suena bien- dice Lu  
  
No mejor vallamos a comprar cosas asi como gaseosas y papitas y las llevamos a la habitación, tambien vamos a alquilar una peli y luego pedimos una pizza- dice Vicky  
  
¡Si genial!-digo  
  
Aja excelente idea –dice Moni  
  
Bien pues eso es lo que haremos –dice Mane  
  
Salimos rápido a comprar todo, Mane y Lu se encargaron de ir alquilar la peli, Ceci y Yo fuimos a comprar las cosas al supermercado y Moni y Vicky fueron a la habitación a arreglar todo y a pedir la pizza.  
  
¿Qué alquilamos?-dice Mane  
  
Ven llevemos esta, El hobbit –dice Lu – ya veras como se pone Moni cuando la vea  
  
Jejeje si – dice Mane – bien entonces será esta, mira tambien llevemos este DVD de LP  
  
Dale asi tenemos un súper bonche!-dice Lu  
  
Pagaron todos y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la UNI, mientras Ceci y Yo  
  
Lore esa no, sabe horrible –dice Ceci dejando unas papas que tenían sabor a limón  
  
Pero siquiera las has probado-digo  
  
Claro que si y casi me ahogo cuando lo hice, sabia a mil demonios-dice Ceci  
  
Ok, OK pues cual llevamos?-digo Estas, las papas normales, unos 3D y tambien cheetos-dice Ceci  
  
Ok y una botella de coca-cola y para las que no beben coca, llevamos 7 up- digo – a mi no me gusta la coca-cola, siempre me sabe a medicina  
  
Eres totalmente rara-dice Ceci  
  
Callar te conviene mas-digo  
  
No creo –dice Ceci – mira allí aquella caja esta casi vaciá  
  
Si vamos –digo terminamos de salir del súper y tomamos un taxi de regreso  
  
Mientras en la habitación...  
  
¡Moni! Voy a poner la mesa o ¿comeremos en la sala?-dice Vicky  
  
Mejor en la sala, asi nos quedamos viendo la peli tambien –dice Moni desde la pequeña cocina  
  
Bien- dice Vicky y arregla la sala  
  
Voy a llamar a la pizza- dice Moni  
  
Marco el Tel. y la pidió de varios sabores, ( no sé cuales son sus favoritos asi que ustedes pensaran el que más le guste y ese es)  
  
Luego de que todas estábamos reunidas pusimos primero el DVD de LP y empezamos a verlo mientras esperábamos la Pizza, estaban todas atentas al DVD, es que los hermosos integrantes de esa GENIAL banda estaban en sus buenas, pasamos rato esperando la pizza, hasta que llego, empezamos a comer.  
  
Esta buena, me encanto esta idea-digo- mientras comemos vemos a estas bellezas  
  
Si-dice Mane- Cualquiera come tranquila asi  
  
Jajaja si –dice Moni – buen provecho a todas  
  
Gracias –decimos a la vez  
  
Bien acuérdense del Show de Sings, tenemos que ir porque ya dimos nuestras palabras- dice Lu  
  
Tú la diste, yo no-digo  
  
Tienen que ir igual –dice Moni – ademas te vas a perder a Steveee  
  
Em... esto... -digo  
  
¡Lore va aunque tenga que llevarla arrastrada!-dice Ceci decidida  
  
Si, si OK iré, pero nada de obligaciones, si me quiero ir pues me voy antes- digo- es que me da vergüenza  
  
Jajaja es imposible Lore que té de vergüenza, ademas ya veras té gustara- dice Vicky- ya quisieras que Steve te invitara a Bailar y de paso pues...  
  
¡¡Vicky!! ¡No digas nada!-digo yo callándola- porque tu no té quedas atrás tienes a Anthony detrás de ti, asi que no hables  
  
Ejem... OK-dice  
  
Bien cada una tiene a alguien detrás, porque mira, Mane tiene Ivan Sash, Lore a Steve, Ceci a Eric Madison, Vicky a Marc y Lu a Michael Freeman- dice Moni  
  
Eso no es asegurado, eso lo dicen todas las chicas esas que se la pasan inventando cosas-digo – ¿y detrás de ti quien esta?  
  
De ella esta Mikel Davidson-dice Ceci – el del equipo de Rugby, el rubio de ojos azules  
  
¡¡Ah sí!! Sí ya sé quien es-dice Lu  
  
Pasamos rato conversando y vimos la otra peli, hasta que el sueño nos venció y decidimos irnos a dormir, ya mañana seria otro día de universidad. 


	2. Excelente Año Universitario 2

Excelente Año Universitario  
  
Capitulo 2: Tareas, Trabajos y Discusiones  
  
Tarde otra vez- dice Moni corriendo junto a nosotras de camino a nuestras aulas- el día que lleguemos temprano a un lugar seria el colmo  
  
Tu lo has dicho, creo que llevo muchos zapatos gastados de solo hacer esta maratón hacia el aula todos los años-dice Lu – deberíamos comprarnos uno de esos despertadores que suenan y te dan un paro cardiaco  
  
Después no hay quien lo aguante-digo  
  
¡Señores y Señoritas!- dice el director de la UNI que se situaba en una tarima para que todos lo escucharan, era muy petiso el pobre, ademas que era medio calvo y muy gruñón- debo informarles que el día de hoy tendremos la visita de unos supervisores de educación, no creo que deba recordarles las normas de convivencia y comportamiento, ¿o sí?  
  
Creo que debe comprarse unos zancos, apenas se ve –dice Ceci  
  
Jejeje si... es más enano que un gremblys-digo- como besara a su esposa, me imagino que la mujer debe arrodillarse casi  
  
Tambien debo pedirle de favor a la señorita Gómez, Maria Andrea Gómez, que si es tan amable de pasar por mi oficina hoy, a mitad de la jornada, tengo varios encargos para usted- dice le director muy correcto mientas Ceci y yo hacíamos muecas detrás del  
  
Si... claro no hay problemas-dice Mane extrañada  
  
Bien ya pueden seguir con sus labores-dice el director se baja de su trono como le decíamos y se encamina hacia el cuartel (su oficina xDD)  
  
Mane ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Deja de ganar tanta nota no ves que tendrás que visitar ahora la casa del terror!-dice Ceci falsamente alarmada- a menos que el viejo quiera regañarte  
  
Ay Ceci no me asustes, todavía no sé que fue lo que hice para que le me llamara-dice Mane  
  
¿Y lo preguntas? Pero es sencillo como que eres la estudiante mas aplicada de tu curso, no es obvio, de seguro quieren que vallas para que estés cerca cuando lleguen los supervisores-dice Vicky  
  
Lo que me choca es que estos directores cuando los supervisores estan aquí se hacen los buenacitos y luego son unos tremendos militares- digo- deberían mandarlos a todos a una isla desierta  
  
Nooo los pobres se matan entre ellos-dice Lu  
  
Se... ya lo creo –dice Ceci  
  
Bien nos vemos chicas, pasen buen día- digo  
  
Cada una se va hacia su aula, mientras cada una pasa la tortura diaria de las clases aburridas, los trabajos largos y las discusiones de los profesores sobre la poca disciplina en los alumnos, al colegio llegaban los supervisores, Mane se dirigía hacia el "Cuartel".  
  
Buenos días señor Trivosky-dice mane al llegar  
  
Pase Señorita Gómez-dice él – mire estos son los supervisores, Andrew Bisel, Margaren Liben y Crin Stud, ella es Maria Andrea Gómez una excelente alumna de ultimo año  
  
Mucho gusto –dicen los tres supervisores saludando a Mane  
  
Igual –dice Mane  
  
Vengan vamos a hacer un pequeño recorrido por la institución-dice Mr. Trivosky  
  
Caminaron mucho rato mostrando toda la UNI mientras muchos alumnos cada vez que salían los supervisores de algun lugar llegaban y hacían todo el desorden que podían.  
  
Pobre Mane –dice Ceci- Me compadezco de ella  
  
Lo mismo digo, esta con el militar ademas de los hipócritas de los supervisores, oye una de las tipas tenia cara de caballo-dice Moni – que horror  
  
Jajaja – sé ríe Lu – sí de verdad que sí  
  
Detesto a los supervisores- dice Vicky  
  
Se dirigieron al comedor, ya que era hora de la primera tanda de almuerzo, cuando estaban ya sentadas aparezco yo hecha toda una furia.  
  
¡Odio a esa profesora!- digo – ¡solo sabe regañar, trabajo, trabajo y trabajo, creerá ella que la vida esta hecha solo para pasársela con la nariz dentro de un libro! ¡¡Me tiene harta!!  
  
¿Que paso ahora?-dice Moni  
  
Pues que a la profesora que me tocaba hoy se le ocurrió poner un trabajo en donde debo salir a investigar a varios lugares unos datos sobre las construcciones de este país y luego hacer varias estadísticas y cosas asi, es demasiado trabajo y lo malo es que solo es para el lunes de la semana que viene-digo  
  
¡Es una bruja! A lo sumo te da 3 días, porque ya mañana es viernes y debes ir al show de los chicos-dice Ceci – porque no te cambias de profesor  
  
Lo intente pero me dijeron que ya no se podía que debía quedarme asi por lo menos hasta el cuatrimestre que viene-digo con cara de fastidio  
  
Ni modo abra que aguantar –dice vicky- te dije que eligieras ser Verduga, por lo menos no hay que estudiar para ello  
  
Si supieras ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber seguido tu consejo- digo siguiendo la broma  
  
Jajaja súper la carrera que hubieras tenido, por lo menos té desharías de la bruja esa de Smith y la chica fresa de Winde-dice Ceci  
  
Ay ni que lo digas, esta cada día mas insoportable, ahora resulta que cree que es TOP model de la revista ELLE-dice Moni rodando los ojos  
  
Pobrecita nació con problemas severos en el cerebro-dice Ceci – lastima que ella es más grande que yo, porque ya que estoy estudiando la carrera para maestra de niños discapacitados tal vez la hubiera ayudado  
  
No ceci, los males de familia no se arreglan fácil-dice Lu- la mama es aun peor que ella, te digo porque el año anterior tuve la oportunidad de conocerla  
  
Saben la escuche diciendo el otro día... Lore no te enojes no sé si es cierto, pero pues... igual escúchenlo-dice Vicky- decía que ella era la chica que todos decían que Steve estaba enamorado, la pobre tan ilusa  
  
¡¿Que?!-digo   
  
Pero... ¿Steve sabe eso? –dice Moni  
  
No que yo sepa-dice Vicky- tal vez ella solo lo dice para molestar, sé como es  
  
Si es una sin cerebro-dice Ceci- llego tarde a la repartición  
  
Jejeje se... tardísimo-digo  
  
¡Hola!- dice Mane llegando con una cara de cansancio que no podía con ella- jamás vuelvo a hacerle un favor al director de esta institución  
  
Jajaja... te digo el que entra al cuartel o no sale vivo o sale herido- dice Ceci- pero ven siéntate y toma un poco de agua, calmate y cuéntanos como te fue  
  
¡Pésimo! Tuve que caminar toda la universidad para enseñársela a los supervisores junto con el Trivosky ese, tambien tuve que tragarme toda una hora de discurso del, y luego el muy jodon quería que me quedara a conversar con los supervisores, uff, le invente una excusa, y me regrese.  
  
Que horror, ya ves que no es tan bueno ser la mejor alumna algunas veces- dice Vicky  
  
Mientras seguíamos hablando se nos acerco Mayi Winde, ella era de esas típicas chicas fresas, que creían que eran princesas en toda la universidad y luego terminan siendo las más fáciles para los hombres.  
  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?- dice ella corriendo una silla y sentándose en la misma mesa en que estábamos y nos miraba como si fuéramos algo raro  
  
Estábamos bien hasta hace unos segundos-responde Ceci molesta – té agradecería que te movieras de esta mesa, nos alegrarías el día  
  
Lastima que no pueda pero es que quería comentarles algo-dice Winde muy superior (idiota)- ¿sabían que Sings tiene su próximo Show mañana? Pero creo que viendo la clase de latinas que son no creo que Steve y su grupo las quieran cerca  
  
Ay pues mira, que te equivocas, resulta que el mismo Steve se encontró conmigo ayer y pues me entrego unas invitaciones para pasar sin pagar y nos dijo que ellos nos esperaban allá-dice Lu mostrándolas- ademas creo que la que no es bienvenida eres tu.  
  
Si, después de la señora mentira que dijiste sobre que Steve estaba enamorado de ti-dice Mane  
  
¿Que te hace pensar que no? ¿No ves que siempre me esta mirando en clase? Ademas yo sé que le gusto, siempre le eh gustado solo que me gusta hacerme la difícil- dice Winde  
  
Tanto asi que hace 3 meses que no tienes novio y ya estas detrás de uno, creo que te haces demasiado la difícil-dice Moni con sarcasmo- creo que en los 3 años que llevo aquí solo eh contado 6 novios que has tenido  
  
Yo creo que deberías ir a un oculista o oftalmólogo donde te revisen la vista y ver si necesitas lentes ademas de que no creo que a Steve le gusten las chicas fáciles-dice Vicky  
  
Me esta hartando-digo bajito a Mane  
  
¿Y a mi no?- dice ella- estoy que le rompo este vaso en la cabeza  
  
Jajaja y ustedes creen que a Steve ¿le gustara una de ustedes?- dice Winde con sarcasmo- por favor tendría que estar drogado primero  
  
Porque no te callas y té largas-dice Ceci – es mas bien para todos  
  
Porque no se me da la gana-dice Winde- ademas tendrás que aguantarme porque soy tu compañera de curso  
  
Jajaja por favor, yo tambien puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana-dice Ceci poniéndose de pie ya harta  
  
Las escorias como tu deben hacerle caso a sus superiores –dice Winde  
  
No me digas, yo no le hago caso a personas sin cerebro y mucho menos a chicas fáciles como tu –dice Ceci furiosa- ademas que si yo soy escoria tu eres basura industrial  
  
No crean que no me entere de que a Irizarry le gusta Steve y permíteme desilusionarte, a Steve no le gustan las nerd como tu-dice Winde con sorna- les gustan mas las chicas como yo  
  
Jaja no me digas, ¿osea que me estas diciendo que les gustan las cualquiera?-digo súper cabreada- mira hazme el favor y deja de decir babosadas y ¡largate ya! Tu no eres mas que una niña de mami que no sabe defenderse sola, todo tiene que írselo a decir a su mamita, ademas de que el cerebro tuyo esta volando por el espacio sideral  
  
Callate, ustedes deben ser de esas tipas que cruzan la frontera y luego sacan documentos ilegales, azarosas-dice Winde, justo cuando en un ataque de furia Ceci le tira un golpe  
  
¡¡Mas te vale irte callando escoria y largarte, vete a joderle la vida a otras personas, estamos muy bien sin ti!!- dice Ceci empujándola contra la multitud de chicos que salían de sus aulas  
  
es un asco de persona deberían sacarla de esta universidad nadie la quiere- digo furiosa- que se cree con decir que somos según ella ilegales aquí, mucho trabajo que nos costo llegar hasta aquí, conseguir la aceptación de la universidad, mas las visas y papeles necesarios  
  
¡¡Te digo que el cerebro lo tiro a la basura junto con sus valores!!- dice Mane golpeando un poco la mesa con el vaso- es lo más semejante a una bruja que conozco  
  
Cada una se quedo en silencio tratando de quitarse el enojo de encima, la verdad que Winde cuando quería sabia joder la paciencia, arruinaba los mejores momentos y lo peor de todo era que se creía que tenia todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.  
  
Hola chicas-dice Ivan acercándose junto a Marc  
  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va?- responde rápido Mane  
  
Bien, pero parece que ustedes no tanto-dice él mirándonos y observando que teníamos cara de molestia todavía  
  
Es que la escoria de Wide estuvo por aquí-dice Lu – y se puso a insultarnos  
  
Si y pues Ceci y Lore se pusieron fúricas y sabrás lo que le paso a Winde- dice vicky --  
  
¿Se puso a insultar a quien? –dice Eric llegando junto a Mikel, Steve y Michael  
  
A nosotras –dice moni clavada con Mikel quien sé sentó al lado de ella- es una idiota  
  
Si siempre lo ha sido, hace un rato me entere de que había dicho que yo estaba colado por ella-dice Steve molesto- se cree que ella me gusta, ni muerto quedaría con una tipa como esa, cada novio que ha tenido los engaña  
  
Si realmente es un peligro-dice Michael- pero bue... no se puede hacer nada  
  
¿Nos Irán a ver a la disco?-dice Eric ilusionado  
  
Por mi no hay problemas –dice Ceci – me encantaría  
  
Yo claro que voy –dice Vicky sonriendo  
  
Y nosotras no nos perdemos una asi que tambien vamos-dice Mane refiriéndose a ella, Moni y Lu – la pasaremos súper  
  
¿Y tu Lore?- dice Steve , mientras todas me miran con cara de suplica- ¿vas?  
  
Emm... yo... claro que si voy a verte cantar-digo sonriendo sincera, que si me traía muerta, me traía muerta  
  
Genial, tendremos a las mejores chicas de espectadoras-dice Eric coqueto y sonriéndole a Ceci a quien le brillaban los ojos   
  
¿Quieren ir a cenar con nosotros?-dice Marc  
  
Claro con gusto –dice vicky --  
  
Bien en camino-dice Eric tendiéndole la mano a Ceci para que se pusiera de pie  
  
Vamos –dice Ivan sonriéndole a Mane  
  
¿A donde quieren ir?- dice Michael  
  
Vamos a TGI Friday's –dice Lu  
  
Bien vamos-dice Michael y nos encaminamos hacia allá  
  
Cuando llegamos el lugar era súper genial, todo juvenil, tenia una tenue iluminación, era como un bar restaurante, súper.  
  
Por aquí –dice Mikel guiando – vamos a esta mesa que es grande asi podemos estar más cómodos  
  
Cada uno pidió un plato diferente, estábamos pasándola genial cada uno, ademas de que estábamos con los chicos más lindos de la UNI y que nos gustaban para colmo, estábamos ubicados asi:  
  
Mikel Mane Ivan Ceci Eric  
  
Moni  
Yo  
  
Michael Lu Vicky Marc Steve  
  
Excelente comida- dice Marc sonriendo- me parece que es una Buena idea venir mas seguido  
  
Si ademas de que estamos súper bien acompañados-dice Ivan sonriendo cómplice  
  
Jajaja si súper –dice Michael  
  
Excelente lugar, excelente comida y excelente compañía- dice Steve medio riendo  
  
Pasamos el mejor momento del día con ellos, súper, riendo, haciendo chistes y hablando de miles cosas, hasta...  
  
Hey ¿quienes les gustan?- pregunta Eric de sorpresa, haciendo que Mane tirara el tenedor, Moni se ahogara con el refresco que bebía y Ceci casi sé cayera de la silla  
  
Emm... nadie hasta ahora-dice Lu tratando de salvar el momento  
  
No eso es imposible-dice Michael- alguien les debe de gustar  
  
Todos nos miraban expectantes, yo me moría de vergüenza sintiendo como Steve debes en cuando me miraba y luego volteaba  
  
Cambiemos de tema eso es muy personal-digo yo cansada del silencio  
  
Si mejor –dice Moni – ademas hablemos de algo mas agradable Seguimos comiendo y hablando, mientras ponían música en el lugar y nos reíamos de todo lo que pasaba, parecíamos unos completos locos. Terminamos de cenar y nos retiramos del lugar, nos fuimos directo a la uni, cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones.  
  
Una noche genial –dice Ceci cuando entramos a la habitación- siempre tan lindos ellos  
  
Ni que lo digas, son súper divertidos –digo y entro al baño para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme mi pijama  
  
Lo mejor de todo que es mañana lo veremos de nuevo y los veremos cantando –dice Moni y le pasa a Mane unas hojas de un trabajo que debían llevar  
  
Buenas noches-digo luego de que cada una sé ah acostado y Lu apaga la luz  
  
Sueñen con los chicos –dice Vicky y todas nos reímos 


	3. Excelente Año Universitario 3

Excelente Año Universitario  
  
Capitulo 3: Algunos que otros problemas y una excelente noche  
  
Buenos días-dice Lu entrando a nuestra habitación del depto. en donde vivíamos- levántese dormilonas que nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar a la primera clase  
  
Si, si ya vamos-dice Mane levantándose y entrando al baño  
  
Buenos días Lu-dice Ceci- ¿cómo amaneces?  
  
Bien dentro de lo que cabe-dice Lu- apúrense que se hace tarde  
  
Mane y Ceci se levantaron y se cambiaron, guardaron todos los libros y libretas de anotaciones en sus bolsas.  
  
¡¿Lore Todavía no te has levantado?!- Dice Ceci sacudiéndome- vamos arriba que es tarde  
  
No, no quiero ir, hoy no voy a clases-digo tapándome con la frazada- vallan sin mí y le dan una excusa a mi profesor  
  
¿Lore que te sucede?- Dice Mane preocupada  
  
No nada solo que no estoy bien, vallan que llegaran tarde-digo  
  
Bien entonces que té mejores y nos vemos mas tarde-dice Ceci saliendo junto con Mane hacia las clases  
  
Luego de una carrera hacia el edificio de las aulas llegaron con 5 minutos de retraso, cada profesor les dio un regaño y luego pudieron entrar a sus clases normales.  
  
¡Hola chicas!- dice Moni luego de que las ve fuera de clase cuando ya era hora del almuerzo- ¿Cómo les va?  
  
Bien, acabamos de recibir mas regaños que cuando yo vivía con mi mama-dice Ceci- que horror, ¡quiero ya salir de esta universidad!  
  
Bueno Ceci tendrás que esperar-dice Mane  
  
Ay si es horrible-dice haciéndose como que lloraba  
  
Oigan y ¿ Lore?-dice Vicky curiosa- parece ser que no fue a clases porque me preguntaron por ella sus compañeras  
  
Si ella se quedó en la habitación, nos dijo que no se sentía bien-dice Ceci- esta rara, desde ayer, parece ser que algo le dio o algo le molesta  
  
¡Vamos a ver!-dice Lu  
  
No, mejor no, dejemos la tranquila asi se recupera y luego vemos que le pasa- dice Mane  
  
¡Vamos a comer que tengo hambre!-dice Ceci súper contenta- hoy no ¡desayune! Él estomago me esta sonando  
  
Cuando no Ceci-dice moni  
  
Bueno asi es mi organismo ¿qué quieres que haga?- Dice ella mientras todas se ríen  
  
Fueron a comer en el poco tiempo que les daban para almorzar, eran papas al horno con carne de res asada, bastante buena la comida para ser de una universidad, pero todo era posible y más cuando el director quería ganarse a los padres a través de los hijos, solo para conseguir mas reputación en el ambiente social del lugar.  
  
Saben ayer le escribir a los integrantes de Linkin Park-dice Mane   
  
¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y a la escoba tambien?- dice Ceci- Wow que sorpresa  
  
Si Ceci-dice mane --  
  
¿Y que les dices?- dice Moni Solo les comente que me gustaría ir a su próximo concierto y que tambien era una súper fan de ellos, realmente me volví un 8 escribiendo, no sabia que poner-dice Mane- espero que este todo bien y que lo puedan entender y que no me tomen por idiota  
  
Lo dudo-dice Ceci por lo bajo  
  
De todos modos te atreviste a escribirles por lo menos-dice Vicky  
  
Aja, esperemos que te respondan y tal vez, solo tal vez ellos te invitarían o los pudieras conocer en persona-dice Lu   
  
Si ojala, ¿se imaginan si Mane conoce a Rob en persona? Ella se muere y luego Lore por conocer a su Cuñis-dice Moni   
  
Jajaja sé... pobrecitas –dice Ceci- la escoba las va a matar  
  
¡Ceci que no le digas la escoba!-dice Mane medio molesta  
  
Esta bien-dice Ceci  
  
Siguieron comiendo luego de un rato tuvieron que irse de nuevo a clases, mientras cada una estaba en clases, yo...  
  
Ay maldito dolor de cabeza-digo levantándome para buscar un calmante- ¿qué fue lo que me paso?  
  
Me levanto y me voy a hacia el baño y abro el botiquín y saco unos calmantes, me los bebo y vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, pase mucho tiempo hasta que el dolor de cabeza paso, asi que me puse a escuchar música. Debía entretenerme con algo, porque si no me iba a morir del aburrimiento  
  
¡¡Al fin!!-dice Ceci saliendo de su aula  
  
¿Al fin que?- Dice Steve que venia junto con Eric  
  
ah... hola –dice Ceci - que ya no hay clases hasta el domingo ademas de que hoy es su presentación  
  
Si, va a ser excelente –dice Eric sonriendo- espero que no se les presente ningún problema  
  
No claro que no-dice Ceci, mientras las demas chicas se acercan  
  
Hola –saludan Steve y Eric  
  
Hola- contestan todas  
  
¡Hoy es la gran noche de su presentación!-dice Mane emocionada  
  
Asi es, que bueno que decidieron ir-dice Steve contento pero buscando algo- ¿Y Lore?  
  
Ah... ella no se sentía bien y se quedo en la habitación-dice Moni distraída, mientras las otras le miran como si la fulminaran  
  
¿Qué tiene?-dice Steve preocupado  
  
No solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza-dice Ceci tratando de salvar la situación  
  
Pero ella nunca falta solo por un dolor de cabeza-dice Eric como algo obvio  
  
Si pero este era fuerte-dice Mane  
  
¿Pero ira a la presentación?-dice Steve UU  
  
Si, ella te dio su palabra seguro que si la cumple-dice Vicky queriendo salir de allí  
  
Bueno pues adiós, tengan una linda tarde-dice Eric llevándose a un preocupado Steve  
  
Luego de que ellos se retiraron todas se dirigieron hacia el depto de nosotras, entraron y subieron rápido a las habitaciones.  
  
¿Lore ya estas mejor?-dice Lu entrando a la habitación  
  
La cabeza ya no me duele pero si la espalda y cada vez que intento pasarme la mano por mi piel, ella sé reciente-digo – ademas de que eh notado que tengo fiebre  
  
¿Que será lo que tienes?- dice Moni- es raro  
  
Si –digo triste- ahora no podré ir a ver a Steve cantando  
  
¡No! Vas a tener que ir aunque sea lo ultimo que hagas-dice Ceci  
  
¿Pero Ceci no ves que esta mal?-dice Mane seria- debemos decirle a Steve que ella no podra ir, se lo diremos cuando lleguemos a la disco  
  
Ay Lore, ¿pero tan mal no te sientes verdad?-dice Ceci  
  
Pues... mazo menos sí –digo bajando la cabeza  
  
¡Ay Dios ¡ tan ilusionado que se veía Steve-dice vicky  
  
Pobre-dice Lu- pero igual todavía queda tiempo tal vez te mejoras un poco y puedes ir, mientras nosotras debemos irnos preparando  
  
Si, eso espero-digo y todas se van a cambiar  
  
Tardaron alrededor de 3 horas arreglándose todas, Mane llevaba un pantalón negro bien elegante y una blusa blanca, Moni una falda de Jean con un t- shirt sin manga de color rojo, Ceci un pantalón beige con una camisa negra, Vicky un pantalón Capri negro con una camisita crema y Lu una falda corta de color blanca con una blusa Azul clara.  
  
¡Se ven súper!-digo desde mi cama- de seguro los matan  
  
Gracias-dice Lu  
  
Que pena que no puedas ir-dice Mane sonriendo triste  
  
Ya en otro momento será-digo  
  
Bien nos vamos que ya es hora-dice Moni y todas salen Lore mas te vale que si te mejoras venir-dice Ceci cuando todas ya salieron  
  
Si despreocupate-digo sonriendo mientras Ceci se va  
  
Todas se dirigieron a la disco, cuando llegaron en la entrada las revisaron para ver si tenían las invitaciones al show y luego las dejaron pasar, cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue la tarima que estaba súper decorada, se veía muy cool. Se ubicaron en una mesa cerca del escenario.  
  
Esta súper-dice Ceci  
  
Si ya te imaginaras como estarán los chicos-dice Mane   
  
Uy si, bellos-dice Lu  
  
Entonces aparecen los chicos desde una puerta al lado del escenario y se dirigen hacia ellas, Eric andaba con una camisa Azul y un pantalón crema, Ivan con una camisa blanca y el pantalón gris oscuro, Marc un pantalón azul blanco con una chompa color oliva y Steve con un pantalón Negro y la camisa Roja, todos llevaban los zapatos negros excepto Marc que llevaba unos cremas.  
  
Hola chicas que gusto verlas-dice Marc  
  
Igual –dicen ellas  
  
Ahora llegan Michael y Mikel-dice Eric- supongo que se sentaran en esta misma mesa  
  
Que bien-dice Moni   
  
¿Dónde esta Lore?-dice Steve curioso  
  
Pues... ella... no pudo venir sé sentía súper mal-dice Mane  
  
Pero... que mal-dice Steve triste  
  
Ya tal vez si venga mas tarde –dice Ceci alentándolo- seguro que si  
  
Espero-dice Steve sin creerlo  
  
Hola-dicen Michael y Mikel llegando- disculpen la demora  
  
No importa igual ya vamos a empezar-dice Steve desilusionado y sube al escenario junto con el resto.  
  
¡¡Muy bien damas y caballeros!!-dice el que presenta- Hoy tenemos el Debut de esta excelente banda de chicos, ¡¡¡ponganse cómodos y disfruten de esto, con ustedes Sings!!!  
  
Los chicos empezaron a tocar una cancion rápida y luego empezó a cantar Steve, tocaban súper bien, claro que no mejor que Linkin Park, pero tocaban bien y todos la estaban pasando súper bien.  
  
Ademas de guapos tocan bien-dice Ceci a Moni bajito  
  
Si-dice ella sonriendo pero embobada con Mikel que estaba sentado enfrente de ella  
  
Todas estaban embobadas con ellos mientras muchas chicas gritaban en la disco, parecía un concierto de verdad, muchas luces y efectos súper. Luego llego el momento de la cancion lenta, las luces se atenuaron las chicas estaban que se morían, se veían súper lindos, en un momento la música paro y Steve empezó a hablar.  
  
Este show nosotros queríamos dedicárselo a nuestras amigas y compañeras tan especiales, que siempre estan con nosotros por ser como son, Mane, Vicky, Ceci, Moni, Lu y en especial a Lore que no esta con nosotros ahora, pero tambien esta presente-dice Steve sonriendo y luego entristeciéndose un poco  
  
Las personas irrumpieron en aplausos por las palabras de Steve, las chicas casi lloran por la dedicatoria, todos estaban súper feliz, mientras Michael y Mikel reían por las caras de las chicas, en un momento Mikel apoyo su mano sobre la de Moni y le sonrió, Moni se puso mas roja que un rábano "suerte que la disco esta oscura"- pensó  
  
Empezaron a tocar una cancion súper lenta (perdón Mane pero era lo único que iba, intente poner una cancion de LP pero quedaba muy pasado) las luces estaban súper bajitas, algunas parejas empezaron a bailar.  
  
Mientras...  
  
¡Ay que cosa todo me pasa a mí!-digo bajándome del taxi en el cual venia hacia la disco rápido, yo llevaba una falda larga negra y una blusa negra con detalles azules, unas botas negras que se notaban por el corte que tenia mi falda a los lados, llevaba una abrigo largo sobre mi, iba casi corriendo, aun me dolía la cabeza y no había mejorado mucho, pero decidí ir a verle... a verlos en su debut.  
  
Cuando entre las luces estaban muy tenues asi que era a tientas que caminaba por entre las mesas, los pude ver desde la entrada, estan realmente guapos, Steve sé veía súper bien, ademas que cantaba liadísimo, logre escuchar la dedicación del show y casi me pongo a llorar yo tambien, camine hacia la mesa donde estaban los demas, cuando llegue me saludaron súper contentos.  
  
Steve y los chicos cantaban una linda cancion, Ivan tocaba súper bien la guitarra, parecía un profesional. El ambiente era súper lindo.  
  
If you're not the one, then why does  
My soul feel glad today  
If you're not the one, then why does  
My hand fit yours this way  
If you are not mine then why does  
Your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have  
The strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I  
Share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed  
If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head  
If you're not for me then why does this distance  
Mame my life  
If you're not for me then why do I dream  
Of you as my wife  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one  
I share my life with  
And I wish you could be the one  
I die with  
And I pray you are the one  
I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
Cause I miss you body and soul  
So strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you  
Whether it's wrong or right  
Though I can't be with you tonight  
Know that my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
Cuando terminaron de cantar y todos le aplaudieron, ellos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia nosotros.  
  
¡¡Súper les quedo!!-digo yo abrazando a Marc, Eric e Ivan- de verdad que son geniales  
  
Gracias y que bueno que viniste-dice Eric- ¿qué tal te pareció?- dice a Ceci cuando se sienta al lado de ella  
  
Me encanto y sobre todo la dedicación-dice ella   
  
¡Estuviste súper!-dice Mane a Ivan quien sonríe satisfecho- me encanto tocas muy bien  
  
Ahora eres mi músico favorito –dice Vicky a Marc  
  
Me alegra escuchar eso-dice Marc  
  
Si realmente son geniales –dice Moni  
  
Sorprendente ahora veremos si consiguen llegar lejos-dice Mikel igual de contento que todos- esperemos que sí  
  
¡¡¡Steve!!! ¡¡¡Estuviste súper!!-digo abalanzándome sobre él y lo abrazo, el no me había visto, se veía realmente lindo con esa cara de despiste  
  
¡Lore! Que gusto verte aquí, gracias-dice él abrazándome tambien sonriendo  
  
Gracias por la dedicatoria estuvo genial-digo sonriendo  
  
Cada una paso un momento genial, todos estábamos súper felices compartiendo, parecía que Steve estaba súper contento y todos los demas, ¿qué era lo que les pasaba? 


	4. Excelente Año Universitario 4

Excelente Año Universitario  
  
Capitulo 4: Planes para navidad  
  
Luego de la excelente noche que habian pasado el viernes en la disco viendo el debut de nuevo grupo juvenil originario de la universidad llego el domingo, como es normal el domingo según los jovenes parece que fue hecho para dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde ( que se lo digan a mi tia xDD), claro que despues de que se acostaron pasada las 2 AM nadie se iba a levantar temprano.  
  
Buenos dias Ceci- dice Lu cuando entra a la cocina del depto y encuentra a Ceci comiendose el poco de dulce de leche Argentino quedaba (xDD que vicia)  
  
¡Hola! Uhm... que rico esta esto-dice Ceci casi comiendose tambien la cuchara  
  
¡Ey! Ya se acabo el dulce por mas que limpies el pote no vas a encontrar mas - dice Lu riendo porque Ceci miraba dentro del pote de dulce y metia la cuchara hasta el fondo y no encontraba mas (Que glotona xDD)  
  
¡Ay me muero! No puede ser no hay mas –dice Ceci xx – ahora tendre que esperar hasta mi proximo viaje a Argentina, porque los dulces de leche que venden aquí son un asco (como todas las comidas americanas excepto el Hot Dog xDD)  
  
Ni que lo digas el otro dia probe uno que sabia a leche cortada-dice Lu 0O  
  
¡Asco! –dice Ceci con una cara para morirse de la risa- ¿¿ pero que hare ahora que no tengo Dulce de Leche??  
  
Nadie va ahora para Argentina asi que no se- dice Lu- a menos que lo pidas a tu familia y ellos te lo manden por correo, jejeje.  
  
Ay por favor!! ¿Para que se lo coman los dependientes?- dice Ceci OO  
  
Bueno entonces tendras que esperar –dice Lu como algo obvio  
  
Aja y morire por insuficiencia de dulce de leche en mi sangre-dice Ceci -- Ceci eso es absurdo nunca eh escuchado que alguien alla muerto por eso-digo yo  
  
¡¡Dios que susto!! El Leon de la Metro Golding Mayer se ah levantado!-dice ella con un escadalo y luego se hecha a reir como loca- ¿que te hiciste en el cabello?  
  
Se electrocuto –dice Lu riendo  
  
Ay callense –digo buscando el cepillo para peirme  
  
Lore!!! Se acabo el dulce de Leche!-dice Ceci xX  
  
Que que?????????????????!!-digo OO- no no, estas bromeando verdad?  
  
No, es verdad mira –dice mostrandome el pote vacio totalmente  
  
Vamos a morir –digo xX (yo tambien adoro el dulce de leche argentino y el asado y los alfajores blancos con dulce de leche )  
  
Ay no sean tan exageradas –dice Lu – ya conseguiran uno  
  
¡¿Cuando?! El dia del arquero verdad?-dice Ceci loca  
  
Si ya empiezo a creerlo –digo con cara de cuestion  
  
Tengo ganas de comprar ropa-dice Lu luego de que terminamos de desayunar y ninguna de las chicas se habian levantado.  
  
Vamos, tenemos suficiente dinero asi que podemos ir a comprar-digo contenta  
  
Si asi nos relajamos un poco estos dias ando estresada-dice Ceci con una sonrisa burlona  
  
¿De que?-dice Lu  
  
¡¿Como que de que?!- dice Ceci – Crees que es relajante verle la cara al menso de Skurt por dios si parece sapo con hemorragia!  
  
Jajajaja Cexy eres increible el pobre tipo tiene una deficiencia cerebral tan grande –digo riendo como loca – solo con que le guste la Winde esa  
  
Pobre creo que es un nuevo integrante del grupo Viciosos de Winde Anonimos- dice Lu con sorna  
  
Si anonimos porque realmete debe dar vergüenza estar enamorado de la Winde –dice Ceci  
  
Tu lo has dicho – Digo riendo  
  
Vamos a comprar antes de que se nos quiten las ganas de salir –dice Lu  
  
Las tres nos pusimos dencente y salimos a dar una vuelta por el J.C. Penny's (un centro comercial muy famoso en la zona en donde viviamos CA) primero fuimos a ver los zapatos que estaban de moda, Ceci se compro unos deportivos marca Adidas (los mejores xDD) Lu unos mocasines negros super cool y yo unas botas color rojo vino.  
  
¿Chicas falta una semana para navidad que haremos?-dice Ceci mientras veia una blusa en Bennetton (linda marca xDD)  
  
No se, yo pensaba que podiamos ir a Mexico a Monterrey y alli estaran Lily y Bere, tambien esta mi tia y podemos ver si nos quedamos alli desde el 24 o 25, luego regresamos el 1 –digo  
  
Si suena bien la idea ahora hay que consultarla con el resto-dice Lu  
  
Asi estaremos todas juntas-dice Ceci con cara malvada – Temed Vecinos de Lily y Bere, las LPHPF consolidaran su hermandad estas navidades, jajaja  
  
Cexy realmente te falta un tornillo –dice Lu riendo de igual forma yo, mientras todos en la tienda nos miraban con cara rara.  
  
Bien me llebare este Sweter me gusta –dice Ceci  
  
Luego salimos y resulta qua habia una tienda de ropa que no la habiamos visto antes, nos llamo la atencio porque en uno de los catalogos habia una parte que decia Evanescence Merch, enseguida entramos y en uno de las columnas de ropa habia solo de Evanescence, a las tres nos brillaron los ojos, corrimos mas rapido que cualquier corredor habido y por haber sobre la faz de la tierra ( que exagerada xDD)  
  
¡¡¡Miren esta super esta ropa!!!- dice Lu mirando un abrigo negro con capucha roja  
  
Increible quien lo hiba a pensar-dice Ceci  
  
Mientras yo estaba lenyendo un cartel que habia al lado del mostrador  
  
Chicas miren esto-digo  
  
¿Que?-dicen las dos  
  
Esta es una tienda de mercancia de todos los grupos de rock famosos-digo OO  
  
¡¿Como?!-dice Lu con los ojos pelados  
  
Lo que escucharon, asi que aquí tambien debe haber ropa de Linkin Park y Limp Bizkit –digo   
  
¡Claro! Busca haber si encuentras algo cool yo sigo viendo cosas de Evanescence-dice Ceci y se va junto con Lu  
  
¡Cool!- digo cuando en uno de los pasillos veo que hay una columna con cosas de Linkin Park- Mane se muere si lo ve  
  
Empeze a ojear la ropa habian varias que estaba super, pero en una encuentro dos sweter, una con un grabado del nombre de Rob en letra verde brillante y era negro el abrigo y al dorso con el mismo color verde grabado LP con el sello de ellos, otra tenia un grabado de Mike. Yo estaba que me moria de la impresión, tambien habia un afiche de ROB de pie, vestido de negro la camisa ajustada, sonriendo. Enseguida agarre los dos abrigos y un afiche de Rob y otro de Mike  
  
¿Ya nos podemos ir?- dice Ceci que venia con unas 3 bolsas  
  
Si vamos-digo me encamino al mostrador y pago  
  
Lore no compraste nada de Evanescence –dice Lu o0 Pero si de Linkin Park –digo sonriendo- encontre un afiche de Rob que Mane se va a morir cuando lo vea, pense en darselo de navidad  
  
Si un regalo super-dice Lu  
  
No entiendo como le regalas un poster de una escoba en navidad-dice Ceci  
  
¡Ceci cuidado con mi cunado!-digo rodando los ojos – tambien compre un afiche de mike y un sweter, ademas de que le regalare un sweter a Mane que tiene grabado el nombre de Rob  
  
¿Y a nosotras?-dicen Lu y Ceci  
  
Si se los digo no sera sorpresa –digo sonriendo  
  
Uff que mal!-dice Ceci  
  
Ya es hora de regresar va y luego llegamos tarde y nos pelean-dice Lu  
  
Llebemos comida asi no tendremos que cocinar-digo  
  
Diras asi no tendremos que quemar comida porque si a eso le llamas cocinar estas perdida-dice Ceci  
  
Si realmente-dice Lu  
  
Entonces fuimos a una pizzeria y pedimos una pizza para todas, luego regresamos al depto, estaban todas acabadas de levantar, apenas se habian cambiado.  
  
Buenos dias-dice Lu mientras yo corro a llebar las cosas que habiamos comprado que serian algunos regalos de navidad  
  
Hola, ¿Donde estuvieron?- dice Vicky con una cara de sueno que no podia con ella  
  
Salimos a dar una vuelta –dice Ceci sentandose en la mesa luego de que estaba todo servido  
  
Uy que rico Pizza –dice Mane   
  
Buen Provecho –dice moni y empezamos a comer, luego de un rato...  
  
Chicas con Ceci y Lore estabamos planeando ir en navidad a Mexico – dice Lu – asi veremos a Lily y Bere  
  
Si seria genial – dice Moni- ademas no queda lejos (aclaracion: nosotras estamos en california)  
  
Si me parece una excelente idea – dice Mane  
  
La pasaremos super, pobre de los vecinos de Lily y Bere- dice mane  
  
Jajaja, si pobresitos –dice Vicky riendo  
  
Entonces partiremos el 24 en la madrugada y regresamos el primero en la madrugada y un poco mas tarde – dice Lu  
  
Si me parece bien –dice Mane  
  
Chicas vieron que cool estuvo el debut de los chicos-dice Vicky   
  
Diras que lindos estuvieron los chicos-dice Ceci sonriendo picaramente  
  
Si estuvieron lindisimos-dice Mane- pero nadie como mi Rob  
  
Tu y tu escoba-dice Ceci 0o  
  
Jajaja eso es incorregible ya-digo riendo  
  
Chicas pero vieron como estaba el pobre de Steve cuando lore no llegaba- dice Moni   
  
Si parecia muerto-dice Ceci  
  
A Steve le gusta Lore nananana –dice Lu riendo  
  
No es verdad-digo  
  
Que no?! Pero si cuando llegamos el estaba tan ilucionado y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti –dice Ceci- cuando le dijimos que no venias porque estabas mal parecia como si se le hubiera caido el mundo ensima  
  
Si com ustedes digan-digo yo  
  
Otra que no se salva es Moni que estaba como embobada con Mikel –dice Vicky  
  
Bien en resumida cuenta estabamos en las nuves todas-dice Lu riendo  
  
Jajaja si todas –dice Mane  
  
Luego nos quedamos todas conversando de cosas que no eran triviales (como siempre) y luego nos pusimos a ver una pelicula, para luego empezar a hacer los trabajos que debiamos entregar al dia seguiente el cual seria el ultimo dia de clases para todas hasta el 7 de enero. 


	5. Excelente Año Universitario 5

Excelente Año Universitario  
  
Capitulo 5: Navidades entre Sisters  
  
Días después llamamos a Lily y Bere para decirles que si podíamos ir a México para el 31 de Diciembre, ellas nos dijeron que no había problema, asi que ya estábamos preparando todo, el depto parecía un caos total, ropa por todos lados, zapatos aquí zapatos allá, nadie encontraba nada.  
  
Ceci!! Esa blusa es mia! – dice Mane  
  
Perdón no me di cuenta-dice Ceci con cara de santa mal fingida  
  
Ceci te recomiendo dejar de molestarla porque de seguro te da tremendo mamporrazo que té mata-dice Lu  
  
Ay por favor yo se me defender –dice ella  
  
Si como sea pero no queremos sangre hoy-dice Vicky  
  
¿ Sangre? ¿Dónde?-dice Moni despistada  
  
En ningún lado-dice Ceci  
  
¡Ceci fono!-digo refiriéndome al teléfono (siempre digo asi xDD)  
  
Ya voy –dice ella corriendo a contestarlo  
  
¿Hola?-dice  
  
¿Ceci?- dice una voz masculina del otro lado- Soy Eric  
  
Ah... hola –dice Ceci   
  
¿ Cómo estas?-dice  
  
Bien ¿y tu?- dice Ceci extrañamente dulce ( aunque no lo parezca Cexy tiene su lado sentimental xDD )  
  
Bien, te llamaba para desearte unas felices fiestas- dice Eric – espero que la pases genial, cuando regreses te daré mi regalo  
  
OH Gracias de verdad, que la pases bien tu igual-dice Ceci y luego se despiden  
  
Ejem... ¿tú eres Ceci?- digo extrañada  
  
Sí ¿porque?-dice ella sin entender  
  
Acabas de actuar totalmente diferente a como eres normalmente-digo  
  
Será porque la acaba de llamar su príncipe azul –dice Vicky riéndose  
  
¡Mane baja esa música!- dice Moni ya desesperada porque la tenia loca con la música de LP a todo volumen (Home Theater teníamos xDD)  
  
¡No! Yo debo estar viendo a Rob todo el tiempo-dice ella  
  
¿No té basta con tener la pared forrada de él?- dice Ceci fastidiosa  
  
No –dice mane  
  
Dejen que se oye bien, ademas es mas fácil asi hacer las cosas –digo- me canso menos  
  
Si pero ya me tiene los tímpanos explotados –dice Moni cerrando la puerta de la habitación para que no se escuchara tanto  
  
Que sensible-digo riendo  
  
Demasiado-dice Vicky   
  
Cada una, termino de armar su maleta y estábamos listas para partir rumbo México- Monterrey, íbamos en BUS, asi que tuvimos que ir a la estación para poder llegar bien. Para variar Ceci iba todo el camino haciendo bromas.  
  
Que horror me duele el trasero de estar sentada-dice Ceci – ¿cuando se supone que llegaremos?  
  
Dentro de 3 horas-digo igual de harta que ella  
  
Ay padre santo jodida hora en que dije que si a venir en BUS-dice Ceci con cara de sufrimiento  
  
Ya veras que luego ni te acordaras de esto-dice Moni  
  
Ojala porque creo que no me podré parar de aquí –dice Ceci  
  
Si como sea, de todo debes quejarte –dice Lu cansada de todo  
  
No es cierto-dice Ceci en tono de reproche  
  
Claro que si- dice Moni  
  
¡Basta!- dice Mane con cara de fastidio- ya cállense que me marean  
  
Ay que viaje más feo- dice Ceci  
  
Sí horrible-dice Lu  
  
Pasaron las famosas 3 horas y llegamos, lo primero que vimos fue una tremenda multitud de personas, luego vimos a Lily y Bere que venían a saludarnos.  
  
¡Hola Sister!- dice Lily a Mane mientras la abraza  
  
Lily que gusto verte –dice Mane  
  
Hola –dice Bere saludándonos  
  
Luego de saludarnos todas y nos contamos lo trivial de nuestras vidas en este ultimo tiempo, nos dirigimos a la casa de Lily y Bere, tambien habíamos quedado que nos quedaríamos un hotel que había cerca de la casa de ellas.  
  
Como ese mismo día era 24 ni bien llegamos debíamos cambiarnos asi estaríamos presentables para la fiesta que sé hacia.  
  
Chicas que les parece si esta noche vamos a cenar a un restaurante súper lindo-dice Lily  
  
Si seria genial asi la pasamos súper de parranda-dice Ceci sonriendo  
  
Bien pues démonos prisa-dice Bere  
  
Cada una se cambio y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, la ultima en terminar fue Mane que tardaba siglos maquillándose xDD.  
  
Ceci iba con un pantalón crema y una blusa blanca, Vicky con un pantalón de mezclilla fina y una blusa roja con su abrigo negro, Mane con una blusa azul claro y pantalón blanco, Lily con un pantalón de cuadros blancos y negros y un t-shirt azul marino, Moni una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de tela ligera de color piel, Lu un pantalón rojo y una blusa Roja con un abrigo vino, yo un pantalón negro con una blusa mangas largas verde cotorra y un abrigo negro de cuero.  
  
Vamos –dice Bere apurando  
  
Cuando llegamos era precioso el lugar, la iluminación era tenue con un tono dorado y negro, había muchos muñecos de navidad en las puertas de entrada, era precioso. Realmente era grato ir a ese lugar esa fecha.  
  
Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de un escenario que había allí, parecía que era un karaoke, cada una pidió algo para beber mientras veíamos que haríamos esa noche.  
  
Luego de o- una media hora las luces del escenario se encendieron y un hombre paso a hablar sobre el escenario, era un presentador.  
  
Damas y Caballeros, como todos los años para esta fecha este hermoso lugar les ofrece un momento de diversión, un karaoke para todos, asi que esperamos que estén participando aquí todos lo que quieran, desde ya damos inicio a esta excelente actividad-dice el hombre, se sube una joven a cantar una cancion de Celine Dion. Vamos Mane ve a cantar-dice Ceci  
  
No no-dice ella  
  
Que si ve a cantar-dice Lily  
  
Mane vamos –digo empujándola y luego le toco ir hasta allá  
  
Entonces a Mane no le quedo de otra que subir al escenario todas la alentábamos para que cantara algo asi que pues canto lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
  
Va a ser genial-dice Lily y todas la apoyamos  
  
Él publico entero hizo silencio y ella empezó a entonar una cancion súper linda de Mago de Oz, era Pensando en Ti. Claro que esa cancion tenia sus razones, le hacia pensar en Rob.  
  
La tristeza es siempre,  
  
como una esponja,  
  
absorbe el agua de la vida  
  
hasta hacerla morir.  
  
Sentir deseo  
  
y estrangularlo a un tiempo  
  
es llenar el mar de piedras  
  
e intentarlo cruzar.  
  
Cuando veas que no puedes soportar  
  
el vacío de la soledad,  
  
si la fuerza sólo en tu saliva está,  
  
aprende a actuar.  
  
Cuando sientas la necesidad,  
  
no es bueno sólo dar de ti  
  
la parte amable y "que todo va bien".  
  
Aprende a llorar.  
  
Aprende a llorar.  
  
Las marcas que deja la vida  
  
en la cara se ven,  
  
las huellas que deja el amor  
  
en el corazón se leen.  
  
Las marcas que deja la vida  
  
en la cara se ven,  
  
las huellas que deja el amor  
  
en el corazón se leen.  
  
Aprende a ver y a leer  
  
Cuando Mane acabo de cantar un aplauso general fue dado por todos los que allí se encontraban, realmente había cantado súper bien!   
  
¡Mane estuviste genial!-dice Ceci  
  
Si Mane cantaste de lo mejor –dice Lu  
  
Excelente si Rob te escuchara se moriría de la impresión-digo sonriendo  
  
Gracias chicas de verdad-dice Mane casi llorando  
  
Todas la pasamos genial, cuando ya casi eran las 12 todas salimos a fuera a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, era espectacular todo eso, hermosos colores, gente sonriendo, música la cual bailamos y luego nos dieron a comer unos racimos de uva (tradición) .  
  
Luego de haber pasado una velada tan cool regresamos a nuestra habitación del hotel, en esta noche Lily y Bere serian a quedar con nosotras, cuando llegamos tocaba la repartición de los regalos de navidad, estábamos súper contentas, nos sentamos en circulo en el piso luego de habernos cambiado de ropa para estar mas cómodas.  
  
Miren aquí estan mis regalos-dice Lily entregando los de ella para nosotras.  
  
Los regalos en general fueron ropas, posters de artistas favoritos y CD's y cosas asi, todas estábamos súper contentas con lo que habíamos recibido, nos conocíamos súper bien, asi que coincidíamos en los regalos.  
  
Chicas mis regalos no se los había dado porque debo explicarles varias cosas, estas son entradas para el próximo concierto de LP, son entradas VIP, osea con estas entradas podremos conocer a los integrantes de la banda en persona, estas entradas me las gane participando en un concurso asi que pensé en que esto seria un buen regalo para todas y asi disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones a todo dar- digo dándoles las entradas a cada una  
  
¡Súper Lore!- dice Ceci riendo y saltando  
  
Si es genial –dicen Moni, Vicky y Lily  
  
Ahora vamos a conocer a LP-dice Lu  
  
Aja eh iremos a su concierto-dice Bere  
  
¡¡¡Voy a conocer a Rob!!!-dice Mane que no cabía en si de alegría- es genial  
  
Mane ahora no podras dormir de la emocion –dice Moni riendo  
  
Ay si eso creo –dice ella todavía en shock  
  
Bien el concierto es en tres días asi que a ver como nos organizamos y nada de morirse de vergüenza delante de ellos-digo  
  
Si si –dice Vicky  
  
Ahora a dormir tengo un sueño tremendo –dice Ceci y todas nos vamos a dormir  
  
Fue un 24 de Diciembre diferente al resto, ya que estábamos todas juntas disfrutando de un momento súper divertido, ademas de que éramos como hermanas, siempre riendo y compartiendo. 


	6. Excelente Año Universitario cap 6

Excelente Año Universitario

Capitulo 6: De Bonche en el Concert de LP xD

Ya era 26 de Diciembre asi que solo nos quedaba un dia para luego ir al concierto de Linkin Park, los animos estaba super cargados, no habia una que no se riera como una tonta cada vez y luego nos contagiaba a todas, era de locos (Aclaracion: somos locas xDD), cada una estaba buscando que se hiba a poner para el concierto, ya que debiamos ir presentables. Mane estaba ocupada mirando las fotos de Rob o dicho por Ceci estaba mirando a la escoba.

¡Vicky no te rias!- dice Lily luego de que a Vicky le diera un ataque de risa que la contagio a ella

Dejala que todavia esta en la edad del pavo-dice Ceci desde la cocina comiendo Dulce de Leche - ella no va a terminar de crecer nunca

¡Callense que estoy viendo la entrevista de mi Rob y ustedes hablando no puedo escuchar bien!-dice Mane

¡Pero si la tienes a todo volumen!-dice Moni

Exacto debo escuchar todo, hasta su respiracion- dice Mane

¿Las escobas respiran?-dice Ceci

Ceci que no le digas asi y callate ya! Quiero escuchar-dice Mane apunto de matarla

Ya ta bien me callo-dice Ceci muy entretenida con su Dulce de Leche

¿Hey quieren probar panckages hechos por mi?-dice Bere

No, creo que quiero vivir hasta que pase el concierto de LP por lo menos, pero igual gracias-dice Lu

Ay vengan que esta vez no confundi el pote de la azucar con el de la sal-dice Bere con cara de corderito degollado

Yo estoy muy bien con mi dulce-dice Ceci que por poco se comia la cuchara

¡Ceci guarda dulce de leche que luego no tienes!-dice Moni quitandole el pote de las manos

¡Dejame! Yo se lo que hago-dice ella molesta y corriendo detrás de Moni para quitarle el dulce y luego agarrando una sandalia con tremendo tacon para darle a Moni- ¡Toronja suelta mi dulce porque te pondre esta sandalia de sombrero!

¡No a la violencia!-dice Lily que estaba sentada en la sala y veia la TV en un volumen casi minimo porque Mane peleaba ya que según ella no escuchaba

Lily te dije ya que la carrera de defensora de los derechos humanos no te va-dice Ceci que regresa corriendo ya que Moni habia agarrado una almohada de las duras para darle

Vamos a jugar a reto o verdad-dice Bere y Ceci sonrie con maldad

Si genial-dice Ceci

Bien vamos-dice Vicky y se van sentando en ronda alrededor de la mesita de la salita de la habitacion del hotel

Ok quien empieza?-dice Moni

¿Qué juegan?-dice Mane luego de terminar de ver las entrevistas de Rob que pasaban en E!

Vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto-dice Lu

Genial yo quiero jugar-dice mane

Bien ahora empezemos-dice Ceci

Ok primero Vicky- Dice Moni – ¿verdad o reto?

Verdad-dice Vicky

¿Es cierto que antes de dormir lo primero que haces es ponerte a contar Heladitos?-dice Ceci riendo

Emmm... Si-dice Vicky y todas estallan en carcagadas

Jaja es la cosa mas ridicula que eh escuchado en mi vida-dice Ceci que de la risa revolcaba en el piso

Que tiernooooooo-dice Lu tambien riendo

Bien bien ahora a Ceci-dice Vicky - ¿ Verdad o Reto?

Reto-dice Ceci

Bien, esto me esta gustando-dice Vicky- debes salir al corredor eh ir gritando ¡ Me gusta Britney Spears!

¿Que? –dice Ceci con cara de horror

Si no lo haces será peor –dice Vicky con cara de malvada

Ayy... ta bien!-dice Ceci y sale corriendo por todo el pasillo, mientras una tipa que limpiaba y dos hombres se daban la vuelta y la miraban raro

Jajaja... este es el mejor espectáculo que eh visto en mi vida-digo muerta de la risa

Sigamos – dice Ceci cuando regresa con una cara de querer matar alguien

Le toca a Lore- dice Ceci - ¿ Verdad o Reto? 

Verdad- digo

Aja! ¿Es cierto que todavía eres virgen? – dice Ceci (que pregunta! Bueno... se supone que tenemos 17... pero soy una santa! )

¡Ceci! ¡Eso no se pregunta!-dice Moni alarmada

Ay vamos ustedes siempre lo pregunta!-dice Bere

De igual forma... responde porque si no tendre que ponerte un reto – me dice Ceci

Esto... –digo

¡Lore! ¡¿Sí o no?!- dice Mane mientras el resto se morían de la risa

Ayy claro que si –digo

Mentira! Seguro que no –dice Ceci- esa junta con Manuel seguro que no fue en vano

Ceci te voy a matar!!!-digo corriendo detrás de ella- ese engendro nunca me puso una mano encima, que asco de solo imaginarlo

Ay dale que estaba lindo... con sus lentecitos... tan idiota... y cuando decía Terroncito –dice Vicky que no podía parar de reír

Jajaja... seee... y las flores... mas los chocolates que traía –dice Ceci

Recuerdo cuando él llamaba que quería hablar con Lore... y Ceci respondía el Tel... lo sobornaba con que le diera chocolates al otro día para ella pasarle el tel- dice Bere

Y para colmo eran horribles los chocolates que traía-dice Ceci cuando pudo sentarse luego – sabían a mierda... ashh

Valla a saber Dios y eran de eso –dice Moni

Ay que decentes son –digo

Aaaaaahhhh Chicassss tenemos que cambiarnos si no llegaremos tarde al concierto –dice Mane

Mane pero si falta como 3 horas –dice Lily

No importa... no quiero llegar tarde!-dice ella empujándonos para que no levantemos

Eh eh eh... yo no me pienso cambiar ahora… es muy temprano –dice Ceci sentándose a mirar TV

Que te muevas que no es temprano!-dice Mane jalándola de los pies

Ceci has caso luego nos mata porque llega tarde a ver a Rob-digo riendo

**-**

¡No lo puedo creer voy a conocer a Rob en persona! – dice Mane mientras estábamos entrando al estadio… nos tenia mareada a todas ya

Mane por favor… cierra el pico –dice Vicky que casi la paciencia se le había esfumado

Si por favor… tengo jaquecas-dice Ceci que estaba con los ojos rojos

Llegamos al fin! Estaba empezando a odiar a los taxis y viajes a conciertos con Mane –dice Bere que se baja

Ya silecio... dejen de quejarse –digo

Claro! Tu si la aguantas porque ni modo que tambien conoceras a Mike! –dice Lily que estaba igual que el resto

Es por aquí –dice Moni sentandose en el segundo sillon de izquierda a derecha

Cuando tiempo falta para que empiece?-dice Bere

20 minutos –dice Mane que estaba que se comia las unas

Aaaaahhh... tanto tiempo?-dice Ceci

Ya... vale esperar... luego aparecen... esas bellezas alli cantando... ay que lindosssss- digo imaginandomelos

Hablas tambien por Joe?-dice Ceci

No!... Aish... como sea-digo

Jajaja... pobre... lo estas discriminando-dice Bere

Bueno... no es mi problema que el tipo sea horrible –digo

Aaaayyyy miren! Alli estan!-dice Mane que los habia divisado desde un costado del estadio

Que lindooo esta Ches- dice Moni -

Y Mike ... estan bellos –digo babeando

¿Donde esta Rob?-dice Mane que no lo veia

Seguro se quedo durmiendo-dice Ceci bromeando

Ayyyy noooo miralo alli –dice Mane cuando Rob aparece con su camiseta negra y sus pantalones negros (Mane estaba babeando como nunca xD)

Entonces empieza la musica y el primero que sale es Phoenix y empieza a tocar, luego sale Brad y Rob y asi susesivamente, hasta el ultimo que era Ches.

Son angeles... lindosss... bellosss... –digo con una cara de viciada que no podia con ella xD

Luego de que cantaron varias canciones, Ches y Mike empiezan a extender la mano para que la tocaramos y a mi casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando Mike me dio la mano, mientras Ceci se moria de la risa y Bere tambien. Moni y Mane eran una sola cosa, parecian gelatina cuando Ches se acerco

Asi nos pasamos todo el concierto con la caras mas idiotas que hubiéramos podido poner a todo lo largo de nuestra vida. Yo estaba que parecía flan... no podía sostenerme, Mane lo único que hacia era mirar a Rob tocar la batería y Moni a Ches, Ceci y el resto estaban dividida entre la música, los chicos y la risa que les daba vernos.

Dejen ya... nos miran-digo luego de que se termino todo el concierto y ellas seguían riéndose

¿Qué? Será a ustedes que se pasaron todo el concierto babeando o algo que se asemejaba a cantar-dice Ceci

Aja... ay dios.. me duele él estomago de tanto reír-dice Lily

MM... ¿ustedes tienen los ticket de VIP?-dice uno de los guardias

Aja.. ¿Por?-dice Vicky mostrándoselos

Bueno.. tienen derecho a conocer a los integrantes de Linkin Park-dice el tipo y nos conduce por un pasillo hasta una puerta que decía LINKIN PARK y nos quedamos 00

UU ¿tenemos que entrar?-digo yo que estaba estática enfrente de esa puerta

Si lo desean si... tienen derecho de entrar-dice el hombre y abre la puerta

Oh... Oh... mane... estamos enfrente… estas a solo unos pasos de el –dice bajito Moni

Aja... -dice Mane con cara de susto

Por favor... no te muevas de al lado mío –digo a Ceci

Bingo... ahora seré muleta tuya cuando verdaderamente te conviertas en flan-dice Ceci con cara de fastidio

Entonces el hombre nos dejo pasar a la habitación aquella... en donde se suponía que estarían los LP, cada una por mas normal que aparentaba estar, no podía de los nervios.


	7. Excelente Año Universitario cap 7

Excelente Año Universitario

Capitulo 7: Sueño Cumplido y Una Sorpresa

Fue increíble él encontrarnos con los LP, realmente no nos imaginamos todo tal cual sucedería, nos pusimos súper nerviosas, nuestras piernas parecían gelatina y además no coordinábamos un solo pensamiento bien. Esto fue lo que sucedió...

Buenas tardes.. –dice Mike saludándonos con su súper sonrisa sexy xD

Ho... hola... -dice Moni toda temblando y yo estaba muda, Mane estaba tiesa mirando enfrente de ella.

Pueden sentarse... -dice Chester que estaba ya ubicado en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala- así estarán mas cómodas

Gracias... –digo juntando fuerzas para poder hablar y me siento en el sillón más próximo

Bien ustedes saben como nos llamamos.. pero nosotros no sabemos como ustedes se llaman-dice Brad

Maria Andrea Gómez – dice Mane súper nerviosa

Cecilia Bernacchi –dice CECI

Mónica Naranjo – dice Moni que estaba embobada con Chester

Lorena Irizarry –digo yo mirando muy interesantemente las manos de Mike xD

Victoria Bonaza- dice Vicky que estaba al lado mío

Parecen latinas, por el acento que tienen –dice Phoenix medio riéndose y al lado de el estaba Rob Bourdon quien estaba mirando muy especialmente a Mane ( echale! Asalta cunas)

Si somos latinas... las mejores-dice ceci sentándose de forma muy yo soy mejor que nadie

Jajaja... realmente si las mejores –digo sin poder aguantar la risa

¿Son todas del mismo lugar... del mismo país?-dice Rob

Yo soy orgullosamente Colombiana –dice Mane con una seguridad que nos dejo perplejas (ay dios xD ... Rob be careful)

Colombiana también-dice Moni que estaba mas que babeada por Chester quien estaba sentado enfrente de ella bebiéndose una cerveza mientras hablaba

Argentina... - dice ceci riéndose conmigo de un comentario que habíamos hecho ( sobre el Orgullosamente Colombiana de Mane)

Argentina también... –dice Vicky y como que se arrima muy sutilmente hacia donde estaba Chester ( que pilla la chika)

Dominicana... caribeña de corazón –digo ya sin nada de nervios y miro a Mike que estaba sonriendo demasiado sexy (no me interesa sí a ustedes no les parece esa sonrisa.. algo sexy... pero a mí me derrite)

Que bien... lindas fans.. –dice Mike con cara de demonito

Muy lindas.. –digo riendo

¿Que les pareció el concierto? – dice Rob que estaba mas interesado en Mane que en la respuesta a la pregunta

Excelente.. el mejor de mi vida –dice Moni que los nervios todavía la controlaban

Esa parte en que la cámara de la pantalla gigante te atrapo haciendo muecas... –dice Mane riéndose y mirando a Rob que tenia una cara de despiste, vergüenza y risa

Jajaja... ¿Eso apareció?- dice Joe sin poder aguantar la risa igual que el resto

Si... -dice Vicky muerta de risa también

A que me veo mejor que todos ustedes en cámara –dice Rob con cara de superior

Mire... silencio... aquí él más sexy... el que esta mejor.. soy yo... –dice Chester

Ejem... niños... esas discusiones ¿ podrían posponerlas? – dice Brad y estallamos en risas por las caras que les pusieron Rob y Chester.

Como sea... –dice Chester ¬¬

Les vamos a comentar algo... por que nos cayeron bien... –dice Phoenix a modo de confidencias

Siempre dice lo mismo... –dice Mike rodando los ojos

Silencio Spyke... –dice Phoenix – Este año pensamos hacer una gira por Latinoamérica, ya saben... comenzara en México, luego así ira bajando hasta llegar a Argentina

¡¡¡Me parece excelente!!!- dice Mane súper contenta

Si genial... yo no me puedo perder eso –digo sonriendo

De paso ya las conocemos a ustedes... y por ahí nos encontramos... de nuevo –dice Rob 0

Dirá encontrarse con Mane... – me dice Vicky por lo bajo y yo ahogo una risa

Te escuche... –dice Mane ¬¬'

Si... así será mas divertida la estadía LAT –dice Joe

Nosotras ahora mismo vivimos en LA –digo – estamos estudiando, Mane casi ya se gradúa

¿Aja? – Dice Mike – pues hubieran empezado por ahí... ahora si tenemos mas probabilidades de encontrarnos

¿Dónde estudian? –dice Rob

En la UCLA – dice Vicky

Ya.. OK –dice Mike

Pasamos un súper rato con ellos, realmente eran geniales, los tipos más locos del mundo. De cada cosa que decíamos era un chiste.

Un placer conocerte –dice Rob a Mane luego de que nos habíamos despedido todos, y sin que Mane se diera cuenta le pone un papel en el bolsillo de su abrigo

Igual –dice Mane tiesa

Espero verte pronto –dice Rob y le da un beso en la mejilla

Caminaaaaa... –dice Ceci haciendo que mane se moviera de donde estaba, se había quedado lela

Uyyyy... Maneeee... Rob te estaba tirando los perros... –digo riéndome mientras ella iba tiesa...

Ay... dios... pellízquenme –dice ella que no sé lo creía

OK... –digo y le pego tremendo pellizco

¡¡Hey!! No exageres – dice ¬¬

Y bueno... –digo

Aaaah... conocimos a los LP!!!!-digo saltando de la emoción- cumplimos uno de nuestros sueños

Si... me siento cansada pero contenta –dice Moni

Y tu que no dejabas de mirar a Chester –digo riéndome

Ay... es que estaba tan lindo –dice Moni con una cara

Y Mike... –digo babeándome

Weno... estaba sonriendo demasiado pero demasiado... sexy... –dice Vicky riéndose

Aaah siiiii... y ay dios.. no... bello él... –digo toda lela xD

¡Vuelve a la vida!- dice Vicky sacudiéndome y todas se ríen – Steve

¡¿Dónde?! –digo despertando de repente

Jajaja... palabra mágica –dice Ceci

Ja-Ja- digo ¬¬'

Luego regresamos a la casa, ya casi se nos acababan nuestras vacaciones de navidad, así que tendríamos que aprovecharlas al máximo, luego de eso tendríamos que regresar a USA... a la UNI O0.

Bueno... estoy molida... me duelen todos los huesos habidos y por haber –digo sentándome en uno de los sillones de la sala.

A mí también –dice Ceci que tenia una cara de cansancio que no podía con ella.

A mí me duele el corazón... esta latiendo muy rápido –dice Mane medio riéndose

Como no... después de ese beso... en la mejilla que te dio Rob –dice Moni que estaba bebiendo agua

Ah... fue genial esta noche... –digo – buenas noches... me voy a dormir... estoy muy cansada

3 días después regresamos a la UNI... realmente nos hizo un poco de falta, todo aquel ajetreo... correderas en las mañanas y todas las cosas que caracterizan a una universidad y sus clases.

Dios mío... que día... –digo cuando nos juntamos todas a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería

Demasiado pesado –dice Mane

A mí me pareció mejor que cualquier otro que eh vivido aquí –dice Ceci – La imbécil de Winde parece que se la trago la tierra... por fin Dios escucho nuestras plegarias

Cambiando de tema... –dice Moni – ¿Sabían que la disco Aire tiene un nuevo espectáculo?

Nop... ¿cual es?-digo mientras esperaba a que me pasaran mi té helado que había pedido (¡¡¡Mmm Quero!!!)

Es que los viernes hacen como un festival de música electrónica y dance... me dijeron que estaba buenísimo... tal vez podamos ir – dice Moni

Si suena bien... –digo

¿Quién te lo dijo?-dice Vicky

Me lo dijo Anna... una compañera –dice Moni

Vicky... ¿quieres un babero? –digo mirando detrás de ella

¿Por? –dice ella desubicada

Wenas... –dice Marc llegando de sabrá Dios donde

¡Hola!-dicen todas

¿Cómo estas? –dice Vicky boba con él

Bien... acabo de salir de clases –dice él sentándose – que cansancio... ahora tome el horario de corrido... osea que tengo las horas de seguido a ver si me resulta porque el que tenia antes era un asco

Creeme todos son un asco –dice ceci

Aja... te apoyo –dice Vicky

Oye... ¿ Me acompañarías a Aire esta noche? –dice Marc a Vicky como tan despreocupadamente

Claro... –dice Vicky sonriendo

Nos vemos entonces... –dice él moviendo la mano en forma de despedida a todas y se va

¿Una cita?-digo con mirada maligna a Vicky

Parece... –dice ella riéndose

Ay... ojala –dice Mane

¿Cómo iras vestida?-digo

Ponte algo wow –dice Moni

Si ya sé que ponerme –dice ella

Luego cada una fue a sus clases que nos faltaban, no eran muchas así que no estuvimos mucho tiempo en el campus, luego nos encontramos en el depto.

Ya estoy listaaaaa... –dice Vicky saliendo ya cambiada y maquillada

¡Estas genial! –digo

Gracias... –dice ella, iba vestida con una blusa de un hombro y una mini falda negra con rayas rosadas y unas sandalias negras con taco no corrido y que se amarraba a los tobillos.

Si, te queda genial... –dice Mane – Ahora... no pierdas oportunidad

Claro que no... –dice Vicky – ya llego... nos vemos

Adiós... cuidate-dice Ceci

Marc la estaba esperando en la puerta, así cuando ella salia se queda patitiesa mirándolo, estaba buenísimo, lindo y sexy (Jajaja... pobre Vicky)

Hola... –dice él dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo

Hola... que bien estas... –dice Vicky sonriéndole

Gracias... tu también estas genial –dice él mirándola de arriba abajo- vamos...

Al rato llegan a la disco, Marc estaba raramente cariñoso, amable (mas de lo normal?). Entran y estaba todo animado, estaban poniendo música latina (entiéndase Regae, pero de la que se toca en RD, Puerto Rico y Cuba xD)

Ven por aquí... –dice Marc guiándola hasta una mesa que parecía que estaba reservada por él- ¿Quieres bailar?

Si claro... –dice Vicky y se dirigen a la pista... estaba sonando una canción de las mejores del Regae (Yo sé que tu estabas esperando esto Eeeehhh. !!!! Calde... Oah! Vuelve el Aballarde Con Yandel... Oah! La Calle Me Lo Pidió Oah! El party se reventó... Oah! El Coro Que Grite Woh!)Bailaban muy... bueno como se baila esa música... picante xD

Mis pies... me duelen... –dice Vicky luego que estaban en la mesa sentados

Que bailada –dice Marc riéndose, entonces como que se quedan un rato callados y Vicky mira hacia un lado y luego da vueltas la cara y Ooops!... Marc la besoooo (Vickylonsky!! ¡Por fin!)

Que bien besas... –dice Marc a Vicky dándole unos besos en la mejilla - ¿Sabias que me gustas? Mucho diría yo...

No.. no sabia... –dice Vicky lela

Ya lo sabes... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-dice Marc mirándola profundamente

Claro que si... –dice Vicky dándole otro beso

Mientras ellos estaban en su besuqueadera, nosotras mirábamos unas películas en el cine, ellos se quedaron hasta las 12:00 am. en la disco, bailando, haciendo de todo.

Buenas noches... –dice Marc dándole un súper beso cuando ya habían regresado

Igual tu... –dice Vicky y entra al depto.


	8. Excelente Año Universitario cap 8

Excelente Año Universitario

Capitulo 8: Imposible pero Real

Al otro día ya media universidad sabia lo de Vicky y Marc, hasta el grupito de la chica fresa... estaban que echaban chipas de la rabia que traían.

Buenas... –dicen Vicky y Marc cuando me los cruce en el pasillo

Hola como están pareja –digo riendo

Bien... – dice Marc súper contento – te andaba buscando Cecilia... tenia que decirte algo... no me dijo que

Creo que era algo con unos libros o que sé yo –dice Vicky

OK... ya la encontrare por ahí –digo- cuídense... nos vemos

Igual... –dicen ellos y siguen su camino

Al rato llegue a mi clase y estaba el profesor ya con su clase empezada, que joda, con ese Prof. siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

No sabes... que vergüenza acaba de pasar la tonta de Winde – me dice una compañera

¿Que paso?-digo interesada mas en eso que en la clase ( que raro xD)

La muy estúpida se lanzo a coquetearle a Eric y le salto Ceci... tu amiga diciéndole que se fuera con sus encantos de mujer fatal a otro lugar y la Winde le dijo que si no se daba cuenta de que ella no pintaba en ese retrato y Eric le dijo... Jajaja que la que no pintaba allí era ella por puta... –decía la chica y yo me quede perpleja y luego tuve que taparme la boca para no estrallarme de la risa allí mismo.

Ay mi madre... ¿ y la Winde que hizo?-digo

Ya te imaginaras la cara que puso... además todos se empezaron a reír, la tipa quedo dislocada totalmente –me dice

Gracias a Dios... alguien la puso en su sitio –digo riendo

Si... por fin-dice – Hay que darle un premio a Eric

Aja... –digo y ya luego me pongo a escuchar lo que decía el profesor

Mientras...

Oye Mane ¿Qué te pasa?- dice Moni ya que cuando la ve que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que están en el jardín del campus ella estaba lela mirando su mano y la chaqueta.

Es que mira lo que encontré... –dice ella pasándole un papel

¿Qué es? –dice Moni mirándolo bien y se queda tiesa – No puedo creerlo es... imposible

Él me lo puso en el bolsillo –dice mane OO (para los curiosos el papel decía: Este es mi mail (el mail que Rob tenga) espero poder hablar contigo... besos)

Si... eso veo... entonces... le agradaste-dice Moni sentándose al lado de Mane impresionada

Si... ¿crees que más? –dice Mane dubitativa

Ay... no sé... –dice Moni que no se lo creía todavía

Wenas... ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?-dice Ceci llegando

Mira... –dice Mane dándole el papel

No te creo... –dice Ceci 00

Así es... osea que... ay dios... –dice Mane que no sabia hacia donde correr

¡¡Que esperas!! Hace días que te lo puso en la chaqueta así que... ¡ni bien puedas agregalo!-dice Ceci

Eso haré... estoy súper ansiosa... pero no se que decirle-dice ella

Ya se te ocurrirá... pero no pierdas tiempo ni esta oportunidad – dice Moni

Es increíble esto... es un sueño –dice Mane dándose golpecitos en la cara

Jajaja... si algo parecido –dice Ceci riendo – tengo que contarles algo súper...

Así se pasaron un rato largo, mientras Ceci les contaba el incidente con Winde y Eric.

Oye... tenemos una nueva presentación en otra disco cerca de aquí... –dice Marc a Vicky

¿Sí?-dice Vicky interesada

Aja... seria bueno que fueran... son nuestras mejores fans –dice el mientras abrazaba a Vicky y caminaban

Claro... ¿cuando es?-dice ella

Este viernes –dice él

Si... no hay problema... no tenemos nada que hacer, además iríamos de todas formas-dice Vicky

Genial... les diré a los chicos entonces –dice él dándole un beso – nos vemos... te cuidas

Mientras yo...

Nos vemos... –digo a Liza... una compañera que estaba ayudándome con una clase que yo no había entendido bien... entonces camine un poco hasta una esquina y justo...

Perdón... –dice Eric con quien yo había chocado

No importa... ¿Cómo están? –digo ya que con el venia Steve

Muy bien –dice Steve sonriendo – ¿Tu?

Excelente... después de un día así... donde no dejaron una sola tarea... –digo riendo

Ojala yo... –dice Eric – pero ya falta poco para el fin de semana así que no me quejo

Si mejor... -digo riendo

¿Quieres venir a la presentación de nosotros?-dice Steve

Claro... ¿Dónde es?-digo sin poder dejar de verlo

En la disco 7 to 7... es el viernes –dice Eric – Estoy por invitar especialmente a Ceci... pero tu callate

Soy una tumba –digo riendo

Tocaremos unas canciones nuevas de nosotros –dice Steve – Espero que les guste... realmente nos costo trabajo

Claro... seguro que nos gustara –digo O

Son un estilo nuevo... así tiene medio electro mezclado con rock.. ya veras –dice él

Cool... bueno los tengo que dejar –digo despidiéndome de ellos – voy a descansar y a ver pelis... si quieren se dan una vuelta por allá

OK... nos vemos –dicen

Entonces me dirijo al depto donde ya estaban todas allí... para variar xD. Claro que era un desastre porque estaban entre la nota que Rob le dejo a Mane y la invitación del concierto y claro que Eric ya había invitado a Ceci xD.

Wenas... – digo entrando

Loreeeeee... ven siéntate tienes que enterarte de todo – dice Moni haciéndome que me siente a la fuerza

¿Qué pasa? –digo toda desubicada

Desde el principio... –dice Mane – primero es esto...

A ver... –digo mirando la nota y casi me ahogo- ¡¿Cómo?!

Para que veas... y ya lo agregué a mi MSN... osea que falta que se conecte y listo –dice ella U.U

Diossss... no puedo creerlo-digo OO – osea ¿Eso té lo escribió Rob Bourdon el baterista de Linkin Park?

Así es... –dice ella súper emocionada

Ay no... no puedo... –digo sin creerlo

Y lo siguiente es que tenemos una invitación a la nueva presentación de Sings... y también que la Winde paso una vergüenza terrible y que Eric me invito especialmente a la presentación –dice Ceci todo rápido

Todo... menos los ultimo lo sé ya –digo riendo- Esto es genial...

Si lo mejor... y algo mucho mejor es que... pronto... se termina el cuatrimestre... y yo me gradúo –dice Mane

Genial... pronto unas merecidas vacaciones... aunque estaba pensando tomar el año corrido así termino más rápido –digo pensando bien

Seria una buena opción-dice Moni

Si porque si terminas más rápido es mejor... –dice Mane

Lo pensare –digo – Bueno... yo no sé ustedes pero yo estoy cansada y me voy a dormir ya

Adiós... –dice Vicky que estaba sentada leyendo una revista

Yo voy a conectarme un ratito a ver si esta... –dice Mane

Yo a cenar y a dormir –dice ceci

Al otro día nos levantamos como robots... todo de costumbre, cambiarse, correr a las clases, desayunar mientras corremos, saludar, etc. Pero...

Buenos días chicas lindas... –dice Mikel sentándose junto a nosotras en el jardín donde estábamos platicando

Hola... ¿ Y esa alegría? –digo impresionada

Nada... –dice él y se acomoda al lado de Moni – A ver... ¿ Qué es?

Es una tarea de clase –dice Moni mostrándole

Que aplicada... –dice el medio abrazándola y se ríe

Muy aplicada –dice Moni riendo también y por raro.. no nerviosa

Bueno... me retiro... sé cuidan-dice él y le da un beso en la mejilla a moni y se va

Weno... ese como que algo se trae entre manos... esta muy sweet contigo-digo a Moni

Demasiado... –dice ella

¿Tienen que se van a poner en la presentación de ellos?-digo ya ordenando todo

Yo si... –dice Vicky

Yo estoy pensando todavía –dice Ceci

Yo tengo todo elegido desde hace rato... esta vez si iré... y me veré todo el espectáculo desde el principio hasta el final –digo riendo

Mas te vale... Steve se ve muy contento... cuando hable con Eric... el estaba allí y se veía demasiado contento –dice Ceci

Mmm... estos chicos son muy... raros jejeje xD-dice Mane

¿ Y tu con el tuyo? –dice Vicky

Ay... si era él... hable con él –dice Mane

¡¿Sí?!-digo

Aja... y me dice que le encanto conocerme... que soy una chica súper... y hablamos de muchísimas cosas... –dice ella que no se la creía – no puede ser Rob Bourdon

Pues fijate que si lo es... –dice Ceci riendo

Es que ay mi madre... no puede ser... –dice Mane

¿Por qué no? –digo riendo

¡Porque no! Porque no puede ser Rob Bourdon... –dice ella

Lo siento... pero tendré que contradecirte... es él –dice Vicky riendo

Pasamos mucho rato hablando y riendo, luego de eso nos regresamos al apto. Y terminamos de hacer varias cosas de la Uni. Así mismo llego el fin de semana, entiéndase el viernes.

¡Wow! Fiesta hoy-dice Vicky riéndose y saltando

Yes... y con los chicos mas cool del mundo... –digo

Ya toy... –dice Ceci que ya estaba lista... traía puesto un pantalón campana de Jean y una blusa blanca de hombro que tenia la tira en negro

Me too... –dice Mane y sale ya cambiada traía una falda a media pierna con un corte en el costado era de color verde y llevaba una blusa de color azul turquesa era de gasa

Entonces yo me voy a cambiar –digo y al rato ya estaba lista, traía una falda negra como cortada en tajos.. y era mini... y entonces un strapless rojo y unas sandalias de taco negras.

OK vamos... –dice moni que ya estaba lista... iba con una mini de Jean y una blusa blanca con inscripciones de color rojo y azul, unas sandalias de taco corrido rojas

Salimos del apto y nos dirigimos hacia la disco donde ellos nos dijeron que tocarían esa noche, llegamos en media hora y cuando entramos era genial la disco, mucho mejor que la otra.

Esta genial esta... me gusta mas –digo entrando y miro a todos lados a ver si los veo a ellos

Si esta me gusta mas... esta Wow –dice Mane

Miren allí esta Mikel –dice Moni

Vamos... –dice Ceci y nos acercamos

Wenas... –digo y Mikel se da vueltas

Hello... –dice saludándonos – este es el sitio que tenemos reservado

Hola... –dice Moni dándole un beso en la mejilla y se sienta en la silla que el le ofrecía

Ya casi empieza la presentación... –dice él

Cool... –dice Mane

Al rato empezaron a tocar y cuando salieron me quede tiesa... Steve estaba hermoso... bello... guapísimo... lo máximo...

Wow... que bien se ven!-dice Ceci

Marc se ve Wow... –dice Vicky que se babeaba

Si... están geniales... –digo yo que estaba embobada con Steve

En un momento él da vueltas la cabeza como si estuviera buscándonos y me sonríe... allí fue que me quise morir, luego me pico el ojo y me quede tiesa. Entonces seguían tocando y luego terminaron y bajaron.

¡Hola!-dice Marc dándole un súper beso a Vicky

Estuvieron genial-digo felicitándolos a todos... pero...

Ejem... bueno... quería hacer una declaración muy importante –dice Steve que no se había bajado del escenario

Presten atención –dice Eric que mientras se aprovechaba y medio abrazaba a Ceci

Bueno... esta declaración va para una persona especial... que se ah ganado mi corazón de una forma demasiado fuerte, y que me tiene perdidamente enamorado... - mientras iba caminando hacia la mesa de nosotros y se iba acercando mucho

Espero que ella este de igual forma... me gustaría pedirle que fuera mi novia... –dice él y entonces se pone a mi lado y me sonríe y yo me quede estática

Responde... – me dice Mane bajito y yo mirando a Steve

¿Te gustaría?- me dice y se acerca mas

¡Claro que sí!-digo sonriendo y le doy tremendo abrazo

Eres lo mejor... – me dice y me da tremendo beso, mientras el resto silbaba, aplaudía y se reía


End file.
